Twilight Centuplicated
by Zephyrine
Summary: Just a hundred days in Twilight Town. -100themes challenge-
1. Introduction

Hayner remembered the day he met them. He remembered Pence's laid-back grin and Olette's sunny smile. He also remembered Seifer's stubbornness, Rai's stupidity, and Fuu's taciturnity. But most of all he remembered taking one look at the other blonde boy and getting the feeling that _this was the one person he would clash with for the rest of his life_.

Pence remembered the day he met them. He remembered Hayner's confidence and Olette's amiability. He also remembered Seifer's extreme unpleasantness, Rai's obvious slowness, and Fuu's unrelenting silence. But most of all he remembered taking one look at the tanned boy and getting the feeling that _this was the one person he'd feel sorry for for the rest of his life_.

Olette remembered the day she met them. She remembered Hayner's endless energy and Pence's easygoing attitude. She also remembered Seifer's brashness, Rai's loyalty, and Fuu's quiescence. But most of all she remembered taking one look at the other girl and getting the feeling that _this was the one person she would never understand for the rest of her life._

In the ten years since their first introduction - _"I'm Hayner!" "Pence." "Olette!" "Seifer, and don't forget it." "Rai, y'know!" "...Fuu." _- nothing had changed. Hayner still clashed with Seifer. Pence still felt sort of sorry for Rai. Olette still didn't understand Fuu.

Maybe first impressions were everything after all.


	2. Love

"The sand, the sun, the sea - what could be better?"

He loved the beach. He loved the way the ocean breeze had a salty tang to it and he loved the warmth he could feel there, not just from the sun but from his two friends who were enjoying themselves just as much as he was. He loved the crash of the waves and the cry of the gulls. He loved the way his worries just seemed to vanish whenever he spent time at the ocean's side.

"Even the protectors of Twilight Town need a day off. Let's go."

_He_ loved the beach too, and mostly for the same reasons. Making sure the rowdy teenagers in the town stayed quiet was a tough job, but somebody had to do it. The excursions to the beach were really the only times he could go off guard - and even then it was only _marginally_ off-guard, unless there was nobody else there. He loved the beach when it was quiet, when he could relax with _his _best friends.

"What? He's here?! There goes MY day."

"Ugh, it's those lamers again. We're going somewhere else."

Their shared love of the beach wasn't enough to make them forget their hatred of each other.


	3. Light

The day before, Hayner had refused to stay at the beach because he'd seen _Seifer_ there. Olette couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was taking his rivalry with the other boy too far; his presence was no reason to deny the three of them a fun time.

The day before, Seifer had refused to stay at the beach because he'd seen _Hayner_ there. Fuu secretly thought that it was ridiculous, but didn't deny that the other boy's presence would definitely have lessened the amount of fun the three of them would have.

The day before, Olette had tried to talk him into staying. _"Hayner, c'mon, just ignore him. You've been wanting to do this for ages."_ But the protest had fallen on deaf ears and Hayner had led the way back to the Usual Spot.

The day before, Fuu had tried to urge him to not turn around and leave. _"Ignore. ...Not worth it."_ But there had been too much Hayner too soon and Seifer had led the way back to the Sandlot.

Pence understood what Hayner was saying and what Olette was saying. Rai did, too. But neither of them said anything - Pence because he was happy to be with his friends whether they were at the beach or not, Rai because he knew by now that pushing the issue would make Seifer annoyed. Olette knew that they could have fun elsewhere, so she gave up. Fuu knew that if Seifer wasn't going to stick around after the gentle protest, he didn't really want to, so she gave up too.

The six of them had found themselves on the same train back. How awkward.

The six of them had spent the rest of their daylight hours doing the same things they always did. How boring.

Chattering, wandering around, ending their day with ice cream while sitting on the clock tower's ledge. Sparring, patrolling the town, ending their day with ice cream outside the train station's doors.

It was funny how even though they'd tried to avoid each other, they'd ended up bathed in the same light as the sun went down.


	4. Dark

_Tap-tap-tap_, went Olette's fingers on the window of the train. Fuu, a few seats over, rolled her eyes (though an observer would be inclined to say she rolled her _eye_, singular).

Twilight Town wasn't nearly large enough; there were always times when the female Disciplinary Committee member and the female member of Hayner's gang found their paths crossing. Neither one of them was used to it yet, though, and those occasions were always a little... awkward. The two girls didn't interact with each other, past the _"Hello!"_ from Olette and the nod of acknowledgement from Fuu.

This was fine for Fuu; she didn't mind silence. Olette always found herself a little stir-crazy when it was too quiet, though... hence the tapping.

The tapping stopped, replaced by a sharp intake of breath as the train jarred and the lights went out. It was clear after a moment or two that the train had stopped. Olette didn't mind the fact that it wasn't moving; what she minded was that it was so _dark_. She wasn't really a_fraid_ of the dark... it just made her uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around herself and and told herself that she would be able to wait it out. The lights had to come on sometime.

Fuu, on the other hand, didn't mind the dark at all. She also didn't mind the sudden quiet that had come with it - in fact, she rather appreciated it. It was odd, though, how suddenly it had stopped. If it had been one of her friends, she'd have inquired (in her own way) as to whether or not they were afraid. Because it was Olette, she wasn't really sure what to do.

A sound caught the brunette's attention - it sounded like footsteps, only that couldn't be true, because it was just her and Fuu on the train and Fuu wouldn't be walking _towards_ her, she would be staying right where she was. And then a gasp caught in her throat when she heard a rustle of clothing as _someone_ sat down next to her, and a slender arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

She clenched her eyes shut, counted to three, and then opened them. Whoever-it-was was still there, and somehow, she felt a little better. She drew herself closer to the other, vaguely aware of the way the person's grip on her tensed - it made them uncomfortable. But, eventually, they relaxed, and they waited out the darkness in silence together, until Olette finally drifted off to sleep.

She woke to light and a soft 'ding' as the train pulled into the station. As she groggily got up from her seat and made for the door, she caught sight of Fuu - walking out as though nothing had happened, and Olette wondered if she'd imagined the comfort that had been given to her in the dark.


End file.
